The little things
by thislife
Summary: What will Naruto do when Ino just goes away from their fight? Bad sum I know but this is my first story, so please R


The little thing

**Please be gentle because this is my first fanfiction that I written here. Maybe I wright more stories if the many ideas in my head can settle with one story. **

**I don´t own any rights for Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto do. But if I had the rights to the story I wouldn´t sit here, now would I? **

**This is an oneshot that my head didn´t let me forget how much I tried. So here it goes.**

"Ino please don´t go." said a voice that belongs to a ninja that the world had to get known as Naruto Uzumaki. Ino stopped halfway out of the door, and turned her head around so that she could see into his eyes. But couldn´t hold the eye contact because she wouldn´t let him see that tears threatened to start to fall any minute. So she looked down on a very interesting spot on the floor. "Why should I stay when it´s obvious that you don´t feel the same way?" she asked and before he could say anything she had already left the doorway and were on her way to somewhere else where he couldn´t find her.

Naruto had lifted his hand in a try to stop her when she had left but slowly put it down again, when he knew it was too late to catch her. "_Why do you think that I don´t love you?" _He thought and started to rub away the tears that had stated to fall.

He had run after her but could not found her and he knew that he couldn´t find Ino when she didn´t want to be found. His tears had stopped fallen the same time he started to run after her and he was now more determined that he will get her to know how he feels for her. But the question was how? How will he do it? He didn´t know and he knew he was in front of a crossroad because he always went to Ino when he needed help with something. He can´t think without Ino, she always were there for him and he feels so lost right now. The only idea he could think of was to go to one of her best friends Sakura.

When he finally found her after a couple of hours at the exit of the hospital "Hey Sakura, could I talk to you please?" he tried to not sound to desperate, even if he knew that she could see through his act. Sakura looked at him and started to think what it could be, she saw Ino before and she didn´t look so good. "Is this about Ino? And answer me with the truth Naruto" She said with a look that said `_if you have done something to her I will kill you_´ Naruto gulped and nodded sadly while he looked away. "And before you start to punch me I haven't done anything to her. I need your help to actually do it" he said. Know this made Sakura even more curious then before.

She dragged him in an alley. "Okay speak" she said and caught eye contact with him as he lifted his head to look at her and she saw something that really didn´t fit on Narutos face and that was a frown. "She told me she loved me and when I didn't say it back at first, she thought the worst of it and left before I could do anything" he explained to a surprised Sakura and when she didn't said anything he continued "And I hoped you might know how I can fix this mess. Sakura I can´t be without her I can´t think, or barely breathing, I´m a wreck and it hasn´t even been a day without her. You must help me Sakura please" as he said the last sentence he sat down the ground and had started to cry. Sakura was speechless; she had never seen Naruto in this state. Even when she said no to all his tries to get a date with her, he never ever got this depressed. She took in him in a hug and tried to calm him down. "shh Naruto we think of something, you just need to talk about it with her" she said with a soothing voice and rubbed his back. "I tried but she wouldn´t listen and now I can´t find her" he stuttered and at the same time tried to calm down. Sakura was letting her brain work hard to come up with something and when Naruto finally had calmed down enough to talk again, it was like somebody lighted a light bulb. "Naruto I have an idea. Do you still have that guitar of yours?" she asked and she saw that he nodded. "Okay then maybe this is fixable" she mumbled just loud enough to hear her. She took a paper and scribbled down an address and gave it to Naruto. "Come to this address tonight with the guitar at, let us say six?" she saw that he nodded when he took the note. "Okay but how would the guitar fix this?" he asked but didn´t get any answer from Sakura except for "Just do it."

The clock was now six and Naruto were at the address. He had at first become surprised when he saw that it was a bar with an open stage night. `_Hope this works´ _he thought when he saw Sakura come at him. "Good you came and you even had the decency to change clothes" she said and checked how he looked. He had black jeans, a gray/white stripped tshirt, and a black west. His hair looked untamable as usual without the forehead protector. The outfit was Inos favorite, so he thought it would be good to have. "yeah yeah but what´s the plan?" Naruto asked impatiently and looked like he would break down any moment. "Well I know about the song you written to Ino. Have she heard it?" Sakura asked and Naruto shacked his head as he said "I was going to but then this happened." "Good because I thought that you would sing it to her tonight." Sakura said and she could almost hear Narutos neck snap as he looked at her. "What are you crazy? She won´t even be here!" he scream/whispered to her. "Ohh but she will I found her and got her to promise to come her. But she thinks it´s just going to be a girl's night." Sakura explained to him and that's was when he looked at the booth that she was sitting at before, and all the girls except for Ino and of course Sakura wasn´t there. "But where is she?" he asked. "I said to her to come here in about twenty minutes. So go and hide so she doesn't goes away before you sing. The girls is with me and is not letting her go before you have singed" she said and Naruto just nodded and went to go behind the stage after he had signed that he was going to sing.

-45 minutes later-

Naruto were almost panicking now and it was his turn to sing after the artist that was on the stage. Ino had come when Sakura said she would and Naruto saw that she tried to have a god time with the girls. The music stopped and Naruto heard that he was called up on stage. He took his guitar and started to go up on stage. He saw that Ino tried to leave and that the girls didn´t let her. He sat down on the barstool that stood on the stage. He looked at Ino "Ino this was what I were trying to say to you, so please don´t leave before the song is over" he pleaded and started to strum the guitar before starting to sing:  
Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me.  
But bear this in mind it was meant to be.  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks.  
And it all makes sense to me. 

Naruto closed his eyes so that he could concentrate on the song.

I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile.  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs,  
the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine.  
But I'll love them endlessly.

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth.  
But if I do, it's you.  
Oh it's you they add up to.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Ino just before he sang the next sentence.

I'm in love with you, and all these little things.

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea.  
Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep.  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep.  
Though it makes no sense to me.

He smiled a little when he sang that and he saw that Ino blushed a little.

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape.  
You never want to know how much you weigh.  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans.  
But you're perfect to me.

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth.  
But if it's true, it's you.  
It's you they add up to.  
I'm in love with you, and all these little things. 

Naruto looked into Ino´s eyes so that she could see that he was serious with the next bit of the song.

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you.  
You'll never treat yourself right darlin'  
But I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you.  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth.  
Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to.  
And I'm in love with you and all these little things. 

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth.  
But if it's true, it's you.  
It's you they add up to.  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things.

Naruto spoke the last sentence of the song with so much sincerity he could.

"Ino I love you."

When he had strummed the last notes of the song he noticed that he had closed his eyes under the song so he opened them and saw to his relief that Ino hadn´t left. As he raised himself from the seat and started to walk down from the stage he saw that the girls let Ino go from the booth now, and he looked down to the ground as he had a feeling that she was going to leave now. But as he got to the last step of the little stair off the stage, he saw a pair of legs that he would never mistake. So he stopped and looked up at the person and as he thought it was Ino. "Did you mean it? Everything?" She asked and all he could do was to nod because all his words got stuck and he couldn´t talk as he saw her beautiful face. The next thing that happened made him think it was a dream. What happened was that she kissed him and kissed him hard with as much passion as she could, which he gladly returned. As his arms found the way around her hips and pulled her closer. When the kiss ended both were out of breath. "I really love you Ino" he said when he had started to breath normally again and then he kissed her again. "I love you too Naruto" she said as she took one of his hands in her own and hugged it a little bit. "Now I hope we never get to this again" she said as she just wanted to forget the most part of the day. "As long as you love me Ino" he said and kissed her again a little happier than before.

**The End**

**I hope that my spellings and grammar wasn´t too bad and that you found the story something that hasn´t been something that wasted your time. Thanks for reading.**

**Ohh and as you probably know already I don´t own the lyrics or the song "Little things" from One Direction. **


End file.
